zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Flood
I think this page was a great idea for someone to make and also that people have made great edits for it. Good-Job! I think Ganon escaped because the master sword in the other timeline was moved. The two master swords are linked so when one was removed the seal broke. possibly but wouldn't you like to think the timelines are linked in some way. Bad TItle I suppose your right. When this article was originally created it was only about how Hyrule was flooded in TWW’s prolog. It didn’t have anything that actually happened in the game. If you want to change the title go ahead. --ShutUpNavi 16:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) X-nay, this entire conflict revolves around the flooding of Hyrule and the subsequent war that took place after the flood, all is encompassed around the flood though. I see no reason to change the title, and given how long it's been that way, I see no reason to change it now, given that it was the apocalyptic flood that ultimately destroyed the original Hyrule in the end. Hero of Time 87 20:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :There's good point. Great Flood describes the whole thing. Besides that, shorter, simpler titles are better. The flood was the cause of all the events in The Wind Waker. It makes sense.--Mjr162006 20:25, 24 October 2008 (UTC) The Great Cleanup Okay this page is officially retarded so I'm going to clean it up especially the ganon dying, there is no offical(THAT IS VERIFIED BY A CREDABILE SOURCE) sequel to WW where ganon's death occursVault009Dweller 09:23, 19 December 2008 (UTC) As we've seen Ganon has been impaled IN THE FACE(OoT's final blow) and stomach(TP when he kills the sage) left in another dimension has his body physically killed(End of TP, and Orcale games showing they had to remake his body) and you think he's dead just because he turned into a stone statue under water that possibly receded a few 100 years later?....yeah your agurement has so much ground NOT!. Then your forgetting some one might be actually dumb enough to pull out the sword, especially if the name of ganon has been lost to time, and lets say a boy is trying to find his way home when he's attacked and the only thing around is a moss covered sword stuck in a moss covered stone. Oh yeah let's not forget the Triforce of power was still within him when he was sealed it never left him. Update With Video: 3:02 look at his right hand the triforce is still there http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I2IBiciXFU[[User:Vault009Dweller|Vault009Dweller]] 03:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I see problems with your such as in the video I posted it clearly shows he has the triforce on his right hand.....just like link has his and zelda has hers......He never wish for the death of ganon he wished "Wash away this ancient hyrule and give hope for the future" give hope that dosen't mean actually kill ganon, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4f1JamwuRM, it's in the video man watch it and he dosen't wish for ganon to be drown he simply says "May you drown with it" Not "I wish to wash away this ancient Hyrule and Ganon". I have studied the series and have to disagree with you because it clearly shows in the other video I posted the triforce of their respective part still on all three of their hands but the wish that comes with bringing all three pieces together was used up. However using that wish dosen't mean you lose the powers you were blessed with by the piece of the triforce. there are too many holes with the ending to know Ganon's true status but Ganon has survived worst and with Zelda and Link still carrying there pieces on their hands, I would bet Ganon still has his. and one more reason why I think he has his, He would had died like he did in TP instead of turning into stone he would have fallen over dead.Vault009Dweller 04:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) WATCH THIS ONE AT 3:02 pause it and look at his right hand before the flash http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I2IBiciXFU...his triforce came back.... No the Triforce had nothing to do with the fight between Him, Zelda and Link,for the sake of story, they win the fight but dosen't mean it was because of the kings wish, it was because the player beat him,if the player loses guess what GANON WINS and gets out but since it's required by set story for the game for the player to win Ganon loses. I'm listening to what your saying but after that after all the fighting Ganon has his triforce and it still glows on his hand in that video I listened to everything and I came back with valid answers if you don't wish to accept that he has his triforce after the physical triforce disappered that's on you. And if the GAME FOOTAGE IT SELF IS NO VALID CREDIBLE PROOF I don't know what isVault009Dweller 04:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) 87, You only have your word on that, no one knows what excatly happens to the triforce after it's used just because it floats up and disappears dosen't mean it's gone from its bearer(When Zelda's triforce pieces where completed the physical manifestation disappeared). you still haven't explained why he turned into stone and not a puff of black smoke or exploded or even just fall over limp.Vault009Dweller 05:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC) And yes I'm ignoring you XZ, because even if you side with them dosen't mean their right. I respect your theory and still say it's wrong. There's NO PROOF to your claim other then us seeing it which can always be changed, if something like I said happens with the waters receding and some one pulling the sword out Ganon's head not realizing it's stuck in Ganon(because he's covered in moss or something). Nothing declares that version of Ganon officially dead other, then your word. You still haven't explained why Ganon didn't simply blow up or something if he truly is dead. I rebut what you say by saying the next game can always address that with a clear answer, so right now it's pretty ambiguous to say he's dead. I respect XZ just ignoring him, you can respectfully ignore someone. I'm not one at error, I'm one keeping an open mind for the future, so I will not admit folly until their is 100% proof passed down by Eiji-sama, Miyamoto-sama or some one from the Zelda team declares Wind Waker ganon is dead and with the next game will make that canon. STOP EDIT CONFLICTING, that's so annoying, anyway, if your so sure you made your point a valid one, why keep trying to defend it with more and more evidence.Vault009Dweller 05:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I say your wrong, I won't agree to disagree because you will keep calling my edits vandalism which it's not. you have no proof that he is dead! yours has holes as in there no proof he's actually dead beside the fact the triforce flew off...that's all.Your grasping at straws with the stone thing. because they're as wrong as you are, just because others say it dosen't mean it's true.Vault009Dweller 05:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Where dose it say ganon is dead? where? tell me that? where dose it show ganon actually dying that you can prove he's dead that's your hole. You can't prove he's dead, you can only prove he's without the triforce and that he's a large chunk of stone, but dose that mean he's dead? No. there are holes in yours as much as their are holes in mine, with no proof of death being your biggest and no proof of life being mine. 1)Not offical proof he's dead 2)*look's at Ocarina of Time's ending* The triforce was never said to be the reason he survived that attack, before you say it was, he never admitted to it in Wind Waker(which was before TP where it said he relied on it to be immortal). 3)He's in stone so he can't excatly be crushed by the water 4)Where dose drowning come in when he's in stone you can't be drowned if you don't need to breath and when your body is encased in stone 5)But dosen't mean he needs it as explained in number 2